


Ensnared

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball Stretcher, Bondage, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Possible Dub-Con, Prompt Fill, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131971#t14131971)

“Lucius,” he dares to whisper in his frustrated desperation. His only reply is a pale slender finger pressing against his lips. He knows where that finger has been and, while he longs for it back there, he certainly doesn’t want it against his lips. Lucius gives a cruel and knowing smirk before walking behind him once more.

The single rope hoisting his wrists towards the ceiling allows an array of movements, but the chained weight hanging from his bollocks keeps him still. It isn’t painful, as long as he is still.

He knows Lucius will push him, the beautiful bastard.


End file.
